


Lądowanie awaryjne

by euphoria814



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hydra, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Major Illness, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, One Shot, seria - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: - Natasza pokazała mi jakieś stare artykuły o tobie. Mamy zakład z Clintem. Faktycznie przespałeś się z tymi wszystkimi dziewczynami z kalendarza? – pyta.Stark mruga, patrzy na niego tak, jakby nagle się zgubił, a potem uśmiecha się do niego, ostrożnie. Jego oczy jednak błyszczą, czego Steve nie widział od kilku dni.- O którym kalendarzu mówisz? Co roku jest wydawane kilka – zaczyna Stark i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.- Którego nie dokończyłeś? – pyta.- Chcesz skroić Legolasa na kasę? – śmieje się Tony i chociaż krzywi się, kiedy jego klatka piersiowa unosi się, nie powstrzymuje go to.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Witamy w Polsce





	Lądowanie awaryjne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 

Kiedy Tony słabnie przy nim po raz pierwszy, mija jakieś dwa dni od ich nocnej rozmowy. Stark w jednej chwili żartuje na temat zamówienia im koszulek z jego nazwiskiem jako logo, a w drugiej osuwa się na podłogę bez tchu. Steve podbiega i stara się go podnieść, co nie jest jakimś genialnym posunięciem, bo facet wydaje się cierpieć tylko od samego jego dotyku.

\- Daj mi chwilę – chrypi Tony.

\- Chcesz… - zaczyna i urywa, bo nie ma ochoty proponować mu alkoholu, ale jakoś przestaje się dziwić, że facet jednak pije.

Nadal uważa, że to nie jest wyjście, ale nie ma żadnej alternatywy do zaproponowania. Bezsilność zabija go i jakoś przestaje zachodzić w głowę dlaczego Stark nie powiedział swoim bliskim. Steve’owi trudno na to patrzeć, a nie może jakoś określić ich jako przyjaciół. Znają się za krótko i Stark jest wkurzający.

Tony siada opierając się o szafkę i to sprowadza nieprzyjemne wspomnienia sprzed dwóch dni. Tym razem jednak nie wymiotuje, chociaż chyba jest tego bliski, bo oddycha z trudem i krople potu pojawiają się na jego twarzy.

\- Co to jest? – pyta, bo kompletnie tego nie rozumie.

\- Wątroba się buntuje. Ona oczyszcza ciało. Podobnie jak nerki – wyjaśnia mu Tony takim tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

Wszystko w jego umyśle musi być spójne i logiczne.

\- Musze wymienić płytkę – dodaje Stark nagle. – Ostatnia szuflada, otwarta skrzynka. Nie przegapisz – zapewnia go.

Steve musi się dobrze schylić, żeby odszukać pudełko. Ciemne niewielkie tabliczki wyglądają niepozornie. W skrzynce są dwa wolne miejsca. Nie wie jak Tony często wymienia pallad, ale o tym też chce wiedzieć. Oraz skąd brał coś podobnego. Pallad nie jest aż tak często spotykanym pierwiastkiem, aby walać się po kątach.

Kiedy teraz o tym myśli, nie ma nawet pojęcia czy Iron Man faktycznie jest wykonany z żelaza.

\- Dlaczego trzymasz je w tak niewygodnym miejscu? – pyta, przyklękając przy Starku.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że kiedy sięgam do szuflady, zazwyczaj znajduję się na podłodze, jednak nie zgodzę się z tobą – kpi Tony i chociaż wygląda odrobinę lepiej, to wcale nie poprawia humoru Steve’owi.

Mężczyzna zresztą nie jest w stanie powstrzymać syku, kiedy podciąga jego koszulkę, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej reaktorowi. Z pewnością to dzieło naukowej sztuki. Jakiegoś rodzaju dokonanie, którego Steve nie zrozumie, bo dla niego już przenośny telefon to cud. Potrafi jednak docenić eleganckie linie. Zachwycałby się bardziej reaktorem, gdyby nie ciemne linie zdobiące całe ciało Starka i kolekcja blizn wokół metalu.

Nie chce nawet wiedzieć ile bólu kosztowało Tony’ego umieszczenie tego urządzenia w sobie. A wątpił jakoś, żeby terroryści dysponowali znieczuleniem.

\- Co powinienem…

\- W środku jest płytka. Wsuń dwa palce. Poczujesz, kiedy puści. Nie poparz się – ostrzega go Stark, ale Steve jest już w połowie drogi.

Opuszki palców go pieką, ale udaje mu się usunąć płytkę bezpiecznie. I wstawić nową. Ta poprzednia emituje tyle ciepła, że powietrze wokół niej zagina się nawet kiedy ląduje z brzękiem na podłodze.

Tony bierze głębszy wdech. Nie wie czego się spodziewał, ale Stark po prostu naciąga na siebie koszulkę i zerka na niego mniej pewnie, jakby nie wiedział co teraz. Steve nie ma żadnej gotowej odpowiedzi dla niego. Kiedy myślał o przyszłości, o dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, nie zakładał, że będzie przeprowadzał podobne zabiegi na kimkolwiek.

Nie wie co powiedzieć, więc też milczy. Siada tylko koło Tony’ego, trzymając się na bezpieczną odległość, żeby go nie dotknąć przez przypadek. Gapią się przed siebie nie wiadomo jak długo. Oddech Starka uspokaja się.

\- Rhodes cię przytulił – przypomina mu się. – Zesztywniałeś. Myślałem, że nie lubisz fizycznego kontaktu, ale to po prostu bolało. Boli cię skóra – stwierdza zszokowany.

\- Boli mnie ciało – odpowiada Stark spokojnie. – I zanim dojdziesz do jakiś chorych wniosków. Sparing z tobą będzie możliwy. Nie każdego dnia, ale czasem tak. Jak zauważyłeś, jestem asertywny. Jeśli nie będzie mi coś odpowiadało, dam ci znać. Po prostu Rhodey wziął mnie z zaskoczenia…

\- A gdyby cię uprzedził to co? – wchodzi mu w słowo.

\- Wziąłbym podwójną dawkę leków – rzuca Tony. – I szklankę whiskey.

\- Dzisiaj nie piłeś – stwierdza.

\- Skąd te pytania? Robisz mi psychoanalizę…

\- Chcę wiedzieć co ci pomaga – przyznaje.

\- Po cholerę.

\- Bo ja chcę ci pomóc – rzuca. – Chcę też wiedzieć takie rzeczy, żeby nie zrobić ci krzywdy podczas treningów. Chociaż dalej uważam, że powinieneś się wycofać.

\- I co mam zrobić? – pyta Stark nagle. – Zmarnować kolejne dwa miesiące? Poruszać się wśród tłumu, który będzie mnie traktował jak chodzącego trupa? Żeby ludzie bali się mnie dotknąć? – pyta.

Steve nie ma dla niego odpowiedzi. I trochę nienawidzi się przez to. Jest dowódcą. Wie, że to idiotyczne, ale czuje się odpowiedzialny.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie masz leków – rzuca, bo niejasno sobie przypomina podobną rozmowę.

\- Są leki. Nie działają aż tak cudownie. Z whiskey o wiele lepiej, ale to wykończy mi wątrobę zanim pallad to zrobi – wzdycha Stark. – Pokryłem wszystkie opcje i nie jestem samobójcą – informuje go i patrzy na niego tak, jakby liczył, że Steve przyswoi tę wiedzę tu i teraz.

I naprawdę to rozumie. I czuje się jak dupek, bo przeprowadzają tę rozmowę nie z potrzeb Starka, ale jego własnych, żeby miał pewność, że to on pomyślał i spytał o wszystko. Gdyby robił to, co Tony chciał – udawaliby, że nic się nie zmieniło. Omijaliby temat szerokim łukiem, bo Stark nie potrzebował, aby ktoś mu przypominał o tym, że umierał na każdym kroku. I może dlatego nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczał.

\- Natasza pokazała mi jakieś stare artykuły o tobie. Mamy zakład z Clintem. Faktycznie przespałeś się z tymi wszystkimi dziewczynami z kalendarza? – pyta.

Stark mruga, patrzy na niego tak, jakby nagle się zgubił, a potem uśmiecha się do niego, ostrożnie. Jego oczy jednak błyszczą, czego Steve nie widział od kilku dni.

\- O którym kalendarzu mówisz? Co roku jest wydawane kilka – zaczyna Stark i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Którego nie dokończyłeś? – pyta.

\- Chcesz skroić Legolasa na kasę? – śmieje się Tony i chociaż krzywi się, kiedy jego klatka piersiowa unosi się, nie powstrzymuje go to.

***  
  
Natasza nie spuszcza go z oka. Wie, że jest obserwowany oraz, że Romanoff wie, że jest coś na rzeczy. Spędza ze Starkiem sporo czasu, ale to nie jego wina. Przede wszystkim organizują bazę. Po drugie Stark ma pewnego rodzaju rozeznanie w militarnych kwestiach, które go zdumiewa. I potrzebuje tej wiedzy. Tony był szefem swojej własnej jednoosobowej drużyny, o czym łatwo zapomnieć. Mógłby jednak rządzić nimi na polu bitwy i Steve zamierza poobserwować go, a potem oddać mu część władzy, którą dzierżył do tej pory sam.

Nie mówi o tym głośno, bo ego Starka już jest ogromne. I nie chce mu też robić nadziei, bo czas ucieka.

Rhodes jest coraz lepszy ze swoją zbroją, ale to nie ten poziom, co Tony. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, jakkolwiek pułkownik nie reagowałby podczas misji, nikt nie zastąpi Iron Mana. Gdyby potrzebowali kogoś do wypełnienia rozkazów, nadałby się każdy. Problem tkwił w tym, że członkowie jego zespołu mieli zdolności, których nie można było zastąpić.

Tony na ten przykład zawsze robił to co uważał za słuszne. W najgorszym razie narażając głównie siebie. Jak wtedy, kiedy zabrał atomówkę w podróż w jedną stronę przez pieprzony portal.

Steve zapomniał już, że to była jego robota. Łatwo myśleć o Starku i o Iron Manie jak o dwóch różnych osobach.

Tony wydaje się bardziej przystępny w zbroi. Chociaż to nie zmienia kompletnie niczego, bo kiedy teraz się kłócą, robią to na całe gardło. Rumlow uprowadził samolot, a przynajmniej wydawało im się, że próbował w nim uciec. Zdecydowali, że lecą we dwóch, bo potrzebowali jego siły na miejscu, a Stark był jedynym, który mógł go celnie dostarczyć do lecącego już samolotu. Natasza i Clint oraz cały oddział myśliwców towarzyszyli im na ogonie pasażerskiej maszyny pełnej ludzi.

Stark jest mistrzem technologicznej strategii. Nie zdekompresowali samolotu, odkąd weszli przez luk bagażowy, a Iron Man przyspawał metalową płytę z powrotem. Robią sporo hałasu, ale to nie problem, bo Brocka Rumlowa nie ma już na miejscu. Wyskoczył z samolotu po tym jak zabił pilotów. Obsłudze udało się zamknąć drzwi, ale kiedy dostali się do kokpitu, okazało się, że maszyną nie da się sterować. To może być wirus. Albo ktoś zdalnie pilotuje samolot.

Nie wiedzą jaki jest plan HYDRY, ale od czasu zamachów, nikt nie waha się już użyć siły. Towarzyszące im myśliwce mają za zadanie zestrzelić ich, jeśli tylko okaże się, że wlatują w przestrzeń powietrzną jakiegokolwiek z miast. A jest to dość prawdopodobne.

Przedzierają się na poziom pasażerów i jedna ze stewardess wskazuje im kierunek, kiedy uspokaja pasażerów. Steve nie chce nawet patrzeć na ich twarze. Dociera do kokpitu co prędzej i wyciąga pendrive, który dostali od Nataszy. Mają podłączyć się zdalnie, a ludzie z kontroli lotów zajmą się resztą. Reset systemu będzie podobny nagły i nieprzyjemny, ale wszyscy ich informatycy nad tym pracują. Na pokładzie jest sto sześćdziesiąt osób.

Iron Man stoi tuż za nim, zasłaniając mu widok na ciała pilotów, które ktoś oparł o ścianę. Brock nie dał im najmniejszych szans. Ma złe przeczucia, bo to wszystko jest za proste.

\- Kiedy to zacznie działać? – pyta, bo mija kilka naprawdę długich sekund.

\- Nigdy. Odciął nas – wzdycha nagle Tony.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznaje.

\- Musisz być w zasięgu fal… radiowych. Albo uszkodził wcześniej nadajnik, albo nie wiem… - rzuca Tony.

Spanikowany odwraca się, ale Iron Man stoi niewzruszony, kiedy oni lecą nie wiadomo gdzie. Oczywiście rozumie, że wieża kontroli lotów musi jakoś porozumiewać się z samolotem, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to samo połączenie dotyczy pendrive’a. Nie, żeby wiedział w ogóle co znajduje się na tej małej płytce ani jakie informacje przenosi. Po prostu miał wsadzić cholerną płytkę i czekać. Nie rozumie współczesnej technologii. Nie jest w stanie walczyć z wrogiem, którego nie widzi. Nawet teraz, kiedy ciągnie za stery, samolot nie reaguje.

\- Mogę to obejść ręcznie – stwierdza nagle Tony.

\- To znaczy jak? – pyta.

Maska Iron Mana otwiera się i Stark przełyka ciężko. Spogląda na konsolę, a potem przed siebie. A potem na niego. I czuje, że stanie się coś bardzo niedobrego.

\- Nie – warczy. – Najpierw wytłumacz.

\- Wejdę do systemu. Gdzieś wprowadził coś. Jakoś musiał znaleźć… - urywa Tony. – Nie mam czasu ci tłumaczyć – wyrzuca w końcu. – Ufasz mi czy nie? – pyta, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Tak – odpowiada bez zastanowienia.

Nie sądził jednak, że Stark wyjdzie ze zbroi w lecącym nie wiadomo gdzie samolocie. A nieprzypadkowo wie, że to nie jest model, do którego Tony wróci jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wyjaśnił mu już działanie zbroi. Ta solidna, którą zakładał w warsztacie wymagała specjalnych robotycznych ramion, które dokręcały każdą część w ciągu sekund. Tony miał też jedną zbroję pierwszej potrzeby przy sobie na przewidziane wypadki, ale ona nie nadawała się na akcje. Ona jedynie służyła odstraszeniu, odciągnięciu uwagi i ucieczce.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa mu się.

\- Ty przeklinasz? – dziwi się Stark.

\- Tak, kiedy wywalasz taki numer sekundę po tym jak przyznałem, że ci ufam. Miałeś nie wychodzić w zbroi – warczy. – Jeśli się rozbijemy…

\- Myślałeś, że odlecę i będę patrzył jak ludzie giną? – pyta Tony z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chciałem ewakuować jak najwięcej ludzie do Nataszy i Clinta. A resztę może udałoby się jakoś nie wiem… - urywa, bo fakty są takie, że chciał ograniczyć jedynie liczbę zmarłych o tyle o ile mógł.

Tony nie słucha go nawet, wsuwając się po cholerną konsolę. Wyciąga jego pendrive’a, odrzucając go w tył jak śmieć. Obszukuje panele aż trafia na coś, bo ciągnie za to i wyrywa niewielką płytkę, która z powodzeniem przypominała to, co Natasza dała mu wcześniej.

\- Sam mogłem to zrobić – stwierdza.

\- Tak – przyznaje Tony, ale nie kończy, bo nagle samolot przechyla się pod wpływem prądu powietrza i zaczynają spadać.

Ludzie wrzeszczą, słyszy dźwięki alarmów i pytania Nataszy, co się tam u nich do cholery dzieje. Nie zdążył nawet zameldować, że mają problem. Stark zresztą nie wydaje się jakoś szczególnie poruszony faktem, że tracą wysokość. On tymczasem nie ma pojęcia co zrobić, bo kiedy ostatni raz pilotował samolot, robił to w celu rozbicia go. Nie ma doświadczenia zresztą z tym sprzętem. Jest za dużo guzików. Jakieś wskaźniki. Zanim rozeznaje się w sytuacji Stark łapie za stery i ciągnie w swoją stronę, ale to niewiele pomaga. Kontrolki świecą się wokół nich i ten irytujący dźwięk nie daje mu spokoju. Zaraz walnie pięścią w te cholerne przyciski.

\- JARVIS, daj Rhodesa. Bezpośrednia linia – rzuca Tony.

\- Dzwonisz do pułkownika? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- On jest pilotem – przypomina mu Stark. – Cześć Dziobaczku. Gdybym hipotetycznie znajdował się w spadającym pasażerskim samolocie… Tak, Rhodey, tak. To dokładnie o nas mówią w wiadomościach. Nie, nie popieprzyło mnie – mówi spokojnie Tony. – Tak, ciągnę za drążek.

Spadają, ale wolniej. Przyciska jeden z guzików, który strzelił jakoś wcześniej. Niektóre alarmy cichną. Ludzie przestają wrzeszczeć, a jedna ze stewardess zagląda nawet do nich na krótką chwilę.

\- Odzyskaliśmy panowanie nad samolotem – zapewnia ją, bo przynajmniej ta część to prawda.

Stark ignoruje ich, pogrążony w rozmowie ze swoim przyjacielem. Nie wie nawet jak udaje mu się połączyć z Rhodesem dopóki nie przypomina sobie, że Tony zawsze jest z nimi w kontakcie, kiedy jest w zbroi. I faktycznie w jego prawym uchu tkwi słuchawka. Iron Man nigdy nie korzystał z ich sprzętu, więc może sobie wyobrazić tylko jaki ta zabawka ma zasięg.

Tony wydaje się opanowany, kiedy wskazuje na kolejne przyciski. Steve pstryka każdy z nich. W kabinie nagle następuje taka cisza, że przez chwilę zastanawia się nawet czy się nie robili. A to po prostu wszystkie alarmy wyłączają się. Lecą prosto, przed siebie. Równo. Widzi to na jednym z tych wskaźników, które nie zmieniły się aż tak bardzo przez ostatnie siedemdziesiąt lat.

\- Zapnij moje pasy i usiądź na krześle drugiego pilota – poleca mu Stark. – Rhodes, musisz nam wyczyścić przestrzeń przed nami. Nie mam radaru. Nie mamy kontaktu z żadną wieżą kontrolną. Znajdź coś na tyle dużego, żebym posadził to diabelstwo – prosi go. – Kapitanie, Steve. Dwa słowa do załogi i ludzi – zwraca się do niego i łokciem wskazuje na jakiś kolejny przełącznik.

Nie wie co Rhodes mówi, nie słyszy ich rozmowy, ale Stark jest tak skupiony i spięty, że nie trudno stwierdzić, że pilotowanie takiej maszyny jednak nie jest tak proste. Tony trzyma stery w dłoniach pozornie pewnie, ale dłonie trzęsą mu się lekko. Otwarta zbroja stoi za nimi i trochę ma ochotę wpakować w nią Starka i sprawdzić czy ma na tyle siły, aby ją zamknąć własnymi rękami.

\- Panowie i Panie, tutaj Kapitan – zaczyna, przełykając ciężko. – Kapitan Ameryka – uściśla. – Odzyskaliśmy panowanie nad samolotem. Aktualnie czekamy na współrzędne naszego lądowiska. Proszę o zachowanie spokoju, zapięcie pasów i nie wstawanie z miejsc aż do kolejnego rozkazu – mówi.

\- Rozkazu – prycha Tony.

Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Chce spytać jak Stark się czuje, ale Rhodes ich słucha. I nie wiadomo kto jeszcze. Nie sprawdzili kabiny. W środku mogą być podsłuchy.

Zamiera, kiedy myśliwce wyprzedzają ich i ustawiają się tuż przed ich dziobem. To przerażający i fascynujący zarazem widok.

\- Dziobaczek robi nam miejsce. Chłopaki z Sił Powietrznych są mi coś winni – zdradza mu Tony.

Przeciera twarz i zerka na diody wokół siebie.

\- Chyba powinienem ci podawać naszą wysokość – stwierdza.

\- Jesteśmy za nisko. A co gorsze mamy sporo paliwa – informuje go Tony.

\- To źle? – dziwi się.

\- Jeśli nie wylądujemy bezkolizyjnie, to wybuch będzie spektakularny – oznajmia mu Stark. – Paliwo samolotowe może zapalić się pod wpływem powietrza. Specjalne mieszanki. Rhodes mówi, że mam cię nie straszyć.

\- Nie boję się – odpowiada i co najlepsze naprawdę nie żartuje.

Stark odrywa wzrok od przestrzeni przed sobą, żeby zerknąć na niego przelotnie, ale nie mówi ani słowa.

***  
  
Tracą podwozie podczas lądowania. Rhodes znajduje dla nich jakąś ogromną łąkę i kiedy zaczynają zwalniać, Tony nagle klnie i słyszy dziwny trzask. Podwozie nadal znajduje się pod samolotem, ale jest bezużyteczne, bo struktura została uszkodzona pędem wiatru. A przynajmniej tak tłumaczy mu Tony, kiedy podchodzą w końcu do lądowania. Słyszy zgrzyt metalu. Szarpnięcie jest tak mocne, że prawie wyrywa ich z foteli, a ludzie ponownie zaczynają wrzeszczeć.

Steve nienawidzi krzyków. I tych cholernych kontrolek, które ponownie świecą jak pieprzona choinka.

Samolot nie ma wstecznych lusterek, ale z pewnością dostrzegłby ogromne metalowe kółka, które zostawili w trawie za sobą. A lecą nadal i wcale nie zwalniają, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje. Kolejne zderzenie z ziemią jest równie nie przyjemne jak poprzednie. Na szczęście przyzwyczaja się do wrzasku. Ciągną za cholerne stery obaj. Tony mówi coś do słuchawki, ale ginie to w całym tym hałasie. Nie słyszy nawet własnych myśli, kiedy metal jęczy, rwie się, a oni rozpadają się na kawałki.

Chyba w pewnym momencie zaryli nawet skrzydłem, bo obróciło się odrobinę, gdy wytracali prędkość. Nie wie jak długa jest ta łąka, ale wydają się przesuwać po niej całą wieczność i kiedy w końcu się zatrzymują, ma dłonie tak mocno zaciśnięte na drążku, że widzi własne pobielałe kości przebijające się przez skórę.

\- O kurwa – rzuca Tony.

Przez ich oczami wyłania się jakieś dwadzieścia wozów strażackich. Stewardessy wyprowadzają pasażerów wyjściami awaryjnymi, a on nie potrafi się nawet podnieść.

***  
  
Natasza ląduje nieopodal nich. Zaczęło padać i ktoś uprzejmie zawinął Tony’ego w koc, odkąd miał na sobie tylko cienką koszulkę z długim rękawem. Większość pasażerów wybierała się do Wisconsin i mieli na sobie o wiele cieplejsze ubranie. Jego kostium chronił go przed zmianą temperatury, ale sam z chęcią przykryłby się kocem. I najchętniej nie wychodził.

\- Powiedz, że namierzyliście Rumlowa – rzuca Tony na widok ich kolegów z drużyny.

Natasza zamiera, a potem przewraca oczami.

Kordon policji odcina prasę od nich, ale jeśli zaraz się stąd nie zabiorą, będą w wieczornych wiadomościach. A nie ma sił na wywiady i idiotyczne pytania. Tony nie wygląda też zbyt dobrze. Stark pilotował ponad godzinę, zanim Rhodes ich naprowadził na tę łąkę. Wycięli kilka ogrodzeń, więc to nie była własność jednego człowieka. Kiedy patrzył na zniszczenia, których dokonali, dziwił się, że samolot nie stanął w płomieniach.

\- Niestety skupiliśmy się na przekonaniu rządu, żeby was nie zestrzeliwać – odpowiada Natasza.

\- Groziła im, że odpowie ogniem – zapewnia ich Clint. – Jakie było nasze zdziwienie, kiedy nagle zaczęli was eskortować.

Tony uśmiecha się słabo.

\- Rhodeya wykopią z roboty za niesubordynację, więc mam nadzieję, że propozycja pracy dla niego nadal aktualna – rzuca Stark nagle.

\- Mieli nas zestrzelić? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mnie już raz próbowali zestrzelić – przypomina mu Stark, chociaż nigdy nie usłyszał w całości tej opowieści.

Rhodes jest wojskowym, o czym łatwo zapomnieć. Steve zna jednak zasady. Miejsce w drużynie pułkownik miał zapewnione od samego początku. Martwi go coś z goła innego. Stark stawał przed kongresem i wybronił się, ale był cywilem. Nie mogli zabrać jego własności – zbroi. Nie mogli go tak naprawdę ukarać, bo już wcześniej zakończył współpracę z armią.

Rhodes jednak znajdował się w szeregach i za niesubordynację nie ryzykowało się pracy, ale odsiadkę. Mogli go pozbawić wszystkiego na co pracował przez lata.

Stark nigdy nie był częścią tego obłędu i pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy jak bardzo jego przyjaciel ryzykował.

\- Idę pogadać z prasą – decyduje, kiedy widzi, że zebrał się już całkiem spory tłum ludzi z kamerami.

\- Żartujesz? Twoje poczucie humoru jest… - urywa Tony i naciąga na siebie mocniej koc.

\- Zabierzcie zbroję z samolotu – poleca im. – Ty, do środka. Natasza i Clint zajmą się wszystkim – zapewnia go.

Sam poprawia swój kostium i bierze głębszy wdech, starając sobie przypomnieć wszystko to, czego nauczył się siedemdziesiąt lat wcześniej.

***  
  


Nie może spać, ale to nie nowość. Serum nie pozbawiło go całkiem potrzeby snu, ale kilka godzin dziennie wystarczy. Spodziewa się, że pozostali członkowie jego drużyny już dawno przewracają się na drugi bok, bo kiedy wrócili do bazy byli tak wyczerpani, że Sharon Carter musiała sterować zdalnie z bazy ich maszyną. Stark pomyślał o wszystkim.

Wchodzi do kuchni i zamiera, bo Tony obraca w dłoniach swoją butelkę z zielonym świństwem.

\- Byłem pewien, że śpisz – przyznaje.

Stark podnosi głowę i uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Spałem – rzuca Tony. – Wiedziałem jednak, że będziesz szwendał się po nocach. I jakoś staram się… - urywa.

\- Starasz się co? – pyta.

\- Moja matka mówiła, że kiedy człowiek śpi, to nie żyje. Nie korzysta z życia – uściśla Stark. – To chyba głupie, ale staram się mniej spać ostatnio.

\- Zapraszam – rzuca i siada na jednym z wolnych krzeseł.

Nie próbuje go już nawet przekonać, że powinien się wyspać. Jest coś sensownego w jego przewrotnej logice. Steve łapie się też na tym, że lubi z nim rozmawiać. Stark, kiedy nie jest dupkiem, ma naprawdę wiele do powiedzenia. I nie wie czy Tony robi to specjalnie, ale odpowiada na jego pytania o dwudziesty pierwszy wiek w sposób przystępny, czasami samemu podrzucając nowy temat, który mógłby go zainteresować.

\- Wiem, co zrobiłeś – mówi nagle Stark. – Dla Rhodesa – uściśla i przełyka ciężko. – Rhodey wpadnie tutaj podziękować, ale kiedy mi powiedział, że już go w zasadzie zatrzymano… - urywa. – Wiesz, że próbowali go zamknąć w jednym z tych więzień wojskowych? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak to działa. Odmawiasz wykonania rozkazu i… - urywa.

\- Moje pieniądze nie pomogłyby – przyznaje Stark. – Nadal go wywalą. Znaczy nie wywalą go.

\- Zasugerowali mu zmianę kariery – stwierdza i nie jest zaskoczony.

Pewne rzeczy zamiatano tak pod dywan. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz. I nic nie zmieniło się przez siedemdziesiąt lat.

\- A teraz nagle jest bohaterem – kpi Stark. – Dostaniemy medale od Prezydenta – informuje go.

\- Super – odpowiada.

\- Niezły jesteś. Kiedy tak na ciebie patrzę, to nie dostrzegam ani krzty manipulanckiej nuty w twoim ciele, a jednak. Zrobiłeś ich tak, że sam nie wrobiłbym ich lepiej – przyznaje Tony, ewidentnie pod wrażeniem.

\- Wiesz, że kazali mi sprzedawać obligacja podczas wojny? – pyta retorycznie.

Tony prycha i wydyma lekko usta. Wygląda na zmęczonego. Steve jednak nie pyta, bo przyjemnie jest tak po prostu posiedzieć.

\- I jak ci szło? – interesuje się Stark.

\- Twój ojciec i agentka Carter ukradli samolot, żeby przerzucić mnie za linię wroga. Odbiłem oddział mojego przyjaciela – odpowiada. – Każdy Stark lata?

\- Zastanawiałem się kiedy wspomnisz o moim ojcu – przyznaje Tony. – Nie układało nam się. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że potrafił latać. Wiesz, że kiedyś sądziłem, że jeśli będę wiedział o tobie tyle co on, to będziemy mieć o czym rozmawiać? Wszyscy sądzili, że to urocze, że jestem twoim fanem – mówi.

\- Ale nie jesteś – stwierdza.

\- Nie mój styl – przyznaje Stark. – Bez obrazy.

\- Bez obrazy. Twój styl to też nie mój styl – odpowiada.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

\- Chodzi o kolor zbroi? Za mało wtapia się w otoczenie? – kpi Stark.

***  
  
Znajduje Tony’ego śpiącego w warsztacie jakoś dwa dni później. Hill nadal szuka Rumlowa, ale żaden ze znanych im wywiadów nie ma nic na jego temat. Fury zapadł się pod ziemię, ale to akurat nic nowego. Stark twierdzi, że dyrektor wypełznie, kiedy tylko będzie faktycznie potrzebny. I Steve akurat jest o tym przekonany.

W zasadzie nie ma żadnego interesu do Tony’ego. Wpada czasem do warsztatu, aby poobserwować go przy pracy. Jest coś magicznego w tym jak mężczyzna porusza się po swoim królestwie, rozporządzając robotami. Tworząc coś z niczego. Jakby w pewnym sensie był bogiem za jakiego mają go niektórzy.

Początkowo jest zaskoczony, że Tony śpi. Nie wygląda na spokojnego, czy rozluźnionego. Jego twarz wydaje się spięta, bardziej poszarzała niż zwykle. Nie zaskakuje go też widok pustej już szklanki na ziemi. Zabiera ją i płucze w kranie, chociaż jeden z robotów odgania go stamtąd, kiedy nie podoba mu się, że dotyka rzeczy Starka bez pozwolenia.

A może chodzi o to, że Tony jest bezbronny, kiedy śpi.

Zastanawia się przez chwilę czy nie powinien go obudzić albo przenieść. W warsztacie pojawiła się kanapa jakoś kilka dni wcześniej i nie chce myśleć o tym, że bywa tutaj tak często, że Tony zamówił dla niego meble. A jednak to miły gest.

Pierwszy raz widzi, żeby ktoś tak ciężko oddychał podczas snu. Przypomina mu to zmaganie się z astmą. Tony nie chce jednak testować jego serum. To nie dziedzina jego ekspertyzy i zbyt wiele osób zmarło już w związku z tym wynalazkiem. Nie wiadomo też jak miałoby zadziałać. A na testy nie starczyłoby im czasu.

Przyjmuje to wszystko do wiadomości, ale jakoś trudno mu pogodzić się z myślą, że Stark po prostu opuści ich za kilkanaście tygodni. Nigdy nie poznał nikogo bardziej żywego, cieszącego się chwilą. Tak pełnego energii i wiary. To po prostu cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Natasza i Clint to jego przyjaciele, ale z Tonym łączy go coś specjalnego. Kiedy rozmawiają, nie czuje między nimi tej różnicy wieku czy straconych lat. A facet jest technologicznym geniuszem, ale jednocześnie człowiekiem z krwi i kości, który rozumie i czuje.

\- Coś przegapiłem? – pyta Tony, otwierając oczy.

Może nie powinien się gapić, ale nie mógł się jakoś powstrzymać.

\- Nie. Rhodes będzie tutaj jutro. Nie mógł dodzwonić się do ciebie, ale za to agentka Hill odebrała – informuje go.

Tony zdejmuje nogi z oparcia i siada ostrożnie, ziewając.

\- Może jednak powinieneś dłużej spać? – rzuca mniej pewnie.

\- I przegapić życie? – kpi Stark.

\- A jak w nim uczestniczysz? – pyta, bo Tony pracuje całymi dniami.

Albo biorą udział w misjach. Stark również rozmawia z nim w środku nocy. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co wiedzieli o Tonym, spodziewałby się, że Stark urwie się na swoje ostatnie tygodnie do Monte Carlo.

\- Wyjdziesz ze mną na kolację? – pyta, bo wydaje mu się to nagle bardzo prawidłowe.

Lubi Starka – dociera do niego z przeraźliwą klarownością. Natasza żartowała z nim wcześniej, że gdyby Tony był dżentelmenem, umówiłby się z nim bez wahania. Stark był przystojny i zabawny. Nawet te wredne docinki miały swój urok, kiedy przestały być na siłę złośliwą metodą odwrócenia uwagi.

\- Na kolację? – wyrywa się Tony’emu o kilka tonów za wysoko.

\- Na randkę – uściśla, żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości.

Nie mają wiele czasu, ale paradoksalnie to wiele ułatwia, bo wie, że ma tylko jedną szansę.

\- Zwariowałeś – stwierdza Stark.

\- Nie chcesz czy się boisz? – pyta tylko.

\- Ja umieram – przypomina mu Tony całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Jest tego boleśnie świadom.

\- Wiem. Wiem i nadal pytam – rzuca.

Stark spina się i odsuwa od niego, jakby nagle był źródłem jakiejś zarazy. Nie jest to przyjemne. Sądził, że coś budowali.

\- Jeśli nie podobam ci się, powiedz – mówi tylko, biorąc głębszy wdech.

\- Jeśli mi się nie podobasz? – prycha Stark. – Jak to jest jakaś twoja świętoszkowata metoda na okazanie mi litości…

\- Litości? – warczy. – Chryste, możesz znowu nie zaczynać? Jak to sobie wyobraziłeś? Że umawiam się z tobą z litości? Zwariowałeś? Nie bądź dupkiem. Nie wymyślaj sobie powodów. Jeśli nie masz ochoty…

\- Podobasz mi się – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – I na pewno nie zaczniemy się spotykać – informuje go równie zdecydowanie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jeszcze pytasz? Przegapiłeś, co powiedziałem przed chwilą? Umieram – rzuca Tony.

\- A ja powiedziałem, że wiem – przypomina mu.

Stark patrzy na niego, marszcząc brwi. I nie wie za bardzo co oznacza mina, którą Tony ma. Jest coś takiego w jego oczach, co go trochę przeraża. Nie widzi nic skomplikowanego w kolacji. Im dłużej o tym myśli, tym bardziej oczywiste mu się to wydaje. Nawet jeśli nie będą długo razem, to bardziej wyrzucałby sobie, że nigdy nie spróbował.

\- Z nikim nie rozmawia mi się tak jak z tobą – przyznaje.

Tony przełyka ciężko.

\- Steve, obiecałem sobie, że nie zostawię po sobie żadnej płaczącej wdowy – mówi szczerze Stark. – Nie rób mi tego – prosi i głos wydaje mu się łamać.

\- Nie mam nad czymś takim kontroli – przyznaje. – I nie musisz mieć wyrzutów sumienia. Wiem, że to będzie związek z datą ważności – rzuca i stara się, żeby to zabrzmiało jak żart, ale wychodzi słabo nawet w jego własnych uszach.

\- Muszę się nad tym zastanowić – mówi Tony.

\- Nie – odpowiada. – Nawet jeśli dasz mi odpowiedź jutro, minie nam jeden dzień. Po co masz tracić cokolwiek? – pyta. – Nie chcesz przegapić życia, ale jednocześnie w nim nie uczestniczysz. Wyjdź ze mną – prosi.

Widział Starka przykutego do rury w restauracji, walczącego z terrorystami i lądującego samolot na jakiejś łące nie wiadomo gdzie. Pierwszy raz jednak Tony wydaje się faktycznie przestraszony.

\- Wyjdź ze mną – powtarza. – Wyjdź ze mną. Wyjdź ze mną. Wyjdź ze mną.

\- Jestem przekonany, że zwariowałeś – stwierdza Stark.

\- Nie będę sobie robił nadziei – kłamie.

I Tony musi wiedzieć o tym również, bo krzywi się lekko i nie wierzy mu ani przez chwilę.

\- Ufasz mi? – pyta, bo obaj mogą grać w tę grę.

Problem w tym, że on potrzebuje, żeby Stark wyszedł ze swojej zbroi.


End file.
